


só tinha de ser com você.

by borgesss



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Andrea Sachs Has a Penis, F/F, Intersex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borgesss/pseuds/borgesss
Summary: Miranda Priestly encontra uma pessoa que irá virar sua vida de ponta-cabeça.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly & Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Espero que goste. Lembrando que é uma história em português, se você não sabe a língua, use o Google Tradutor.

𝐍𝐨𝐯𝐚 𝐘𝐨𝐫𝐤, 𝟐𝟎𝟎𝟐.   
________________ 

Emily respira fundo antes de entrar no escritório de sua patroa, Miranda Priestly, ela entrelaça as suas mãos e toma coragem atravessando a porta. A mais velha estava sentada em sua cadeira de couro preto, virada para as imensas janelas que dava a vista para os grandes prédios comerciais que rondava a Elias-Clarke. 

A assistente sênior bate no batente da porta chamando a atenção de sua chefe, que vira para a ruiva lentamente em sua cadeira. 

— Algum problema, Emily? — A editora-chefe pergunta retirando seus óculos do rosto, Emily suspira. 

— Eu já terminei tudo aqui. Posso ir? A-a Joyce vai entregar o livro mais tarde e... — Miranda revira os olhos pela lentidão da mulher. Ela balança suas mãos.

— Isso é tudo. — A mais velha se vira de volta para as janelas, Emily respira fundo e sai dali o mais rápido possível. 

▪︎

Assim que chegou em sua casa, Miranda retirou seus saltos e foi direto para o bar que ela tinha em sua sala. Pegou um copo e encheu o mesmo com whisky, levou o copo até seus lábios e engoliu o líquido âmbar. 

Ela foi até o aparelho de som e sem de importar com o horário, o ligou em uma música calma. Seu corpo caiu na poltrona mais próxima e ali ela ficou curtindo o som e sua bebida, até Joyce chegar atrapalhando seu momento com o livro entre os braços. A mais velha bufou olhando pro livro grosso que a mais nova deixou na mesinha de centro de sua sala. 

— Foda-se. — A mulher deu de ombros e mais uma vez seguiu até o bar, enchendo ainda mais seu copo. 

Miranda foi até seu quarto ainda bebendo a bebida de seu copo, o deixou em cima da cômoda e começou a se despir. Suas roupas foram deixadas pelo caminho até o banheiro, onde ela se aproximou da grande banheira e a ligou, deixando a água encher.

Voltou para o quarto para pegar o copo e logo retornou para o banheiro. A mais velha se aproximou da bancada e pegou a cestinha de sais de banho, ela passou o indicador entre os saquinhos e logo seu dedo pousou em um de lavanda. _Meu_ _preferido_ _!_

Rasgando o saquinho com os dentes, Miranda despeja o sal na banheira já cheia. Ela joga o que restou do saquinho no lixo e entrou na banheira com o copo de whisky nas mãos, ela pousou sua cabeça na borda e fechou os olhos escutando a música vir do primeiro andar. 

Nos últimos acordes da música, Miranda abre seus olhos e leva o copo até seus lábios, bebendo o resto da bebida que tinha ali. A casa estava silenciosa pois a música havia parado, havia somente o ruído do vento batendo nas janelas. A mais velha se arrepende tanto desse silêncio. 

Nessa altura do campeonato, sua casa era para estar cheia de risadas de adolescentes ou risadas de bebês, mas esse não foi seu destino, infelizmente. Como ela teria filhos se ninguém a queria? _Como iriam querer uma mulher suja por dentro?_ _Como iriam_ _querer_ _alguém_ _que_ _já_ _foi_ _estuprada_ _diversas_ _vezes_ _e pelo próprio pai?_ Miranda riu nasalado pelo próprio pensamento. 

Ela suspira sentindo seus olhos marejados, rapidamente ela escorrega para debaixo d'água e após segundos, ela volta a superfície. 

▪︎

Após vestir seu robe vermelho, Miranda desce as escadas e segue até a cozinha procurando algo para comer. Vendo que não havia nada, ela pegou seu _BlackBerry_ e discou o número de Emily, que já no segundo toque atendeu. 

— Eu sei que não é seu horário de trabalho, mas eu preciso de algo para comer. Nada de massas, ouviu bem? — A mais velha desliga na cara da ruiva. 

Miranda segue para seu escritório após pegar o livro na sala de estar. Ela se senta na cadeira e começa a olhar os desastres da nova edição. _Eles_ _não_ _seriam_ _nada_ _,_ _absolutamente_ _nada sem mim!_

Após trinta minutos fazendo reparos, colocando post-it em cada página, ela escutou a porta da frente ser aberta e com certeza era Emily, assim ela espera. A mais velha se levanta e segue até a cozinha vendo Emily arrumar a bancada para a sua chefe jantar, Miranda arqueia a sobrancelha e pigarreia.

— Oh, Miranda! — Emily pôs a mão no peito vendo sua patroa parada na porta da cozinha. 

— Desculpe interromper sua noite. — Miranda diz se sentando na banqueta da bancada, Emily arregala os olhos.

— N-não, está tudo bem! Precisa de mais alguma coisa? — A editora-chefe balançando a cabeça negativamente. 

— Isso é tudo. — Emily suspira e sai em passos rápidos da casa de Miranda. 

A mulher olha para o prato a sua frente e começa a comer o bife grelhado. Depois de finalizar seu prato, Miranda bebe o suco de laranja que tinha dentro da taça a sua frente. 

Ela deixa o prato e a taça ali em cima para que Cara limpe no dia seguinte. A mais velha segue até seu quarto e retira o robe ficando nua, já que não havia posto roupa assim que saiu de seu banho. 

Miranda se joga na cama e olha para cima, ela fecha seus olhos por alguns segundos e logo caiu no sono.

▪︎

A editora-chefe foi acordada pelo despertador que tocava altíssimo em seu ouvido, a mulher soltou um grunhido e levou a mão até o aparelho o desligando. _Cinco e meia da_ _manhã_ _, que_ _merda_ _._

Miranda estica seu corpo na cama e boceja enquanto ajeita o lençol em seu corpo, ela suspira e olha para o sol que entrava pelas frestas da cortina. Tomando coragem para levantar, ela se senta na cama e calça suas pantufas. A mais velha segue em passos lentos até o banheiro, onde opta por um banho de ducha pois estava sem paciência para esperar a banheira encher. 

Ela solta um gemido quando a água gelada entra em contato com sua pele quentinha, ela leva as mãos até os cabelos loiros tentando se acostumar com a temperatura da água. Apertando a válvula do potinho, o sabonete líquido cai em suas mãos e ela leva até seu corpo, o deixando cheiroso e limpo. 

Depois da ducha rápida, ela pega seu roupão e o veste. Suas mãos foram rapidamente para a toalha branca que estava enrolada na bancada, ela jogou seus cabelos para a frente e engoliu a toalha em seus cabelos. 

Miranda foi até o seu imenso closet e logo vai até a gaveta de peças íntimas, onde escolhe uma lingerie vermelha. Rapidamente ela monta um _look_ com uma calça pantacourt da cor nude e um _body_ preto. Para os pés, ela pôs um salto preto com tiras. 

Depois de secar seus cabelos e fazer sua maquiagem, ela pôs seus acessórios e arrumou sua bolsa. Ela desce as escadas e segue até a cozinha, onde Cara preparava o café da manhã de sua patroa.

— Bom dia, Miranda! — Disse a mulher dando um sorriso para a editora-chefe, Miranda retribui o sorriso.

— Bom dia, Cara. O que temos hoje para o café? — Miranda perguntou enquanto se sentava na mesa e pegava o jornal, Cara se aproxima e põe café na xícara. 

— Bolo de cenoura e ovos com bacon. — Respondeu a loira.

— Ótimo. Me dê um pedaço de bolo, por favor! — Cara faz que sim e corta o pedaço do bolo colocando no prato de Miranda, que enquanto lia o jornal, comia o delicioso bolo de cenoura com cobertura de chocolate. 

Seu _BlackBerry_ vibrou, ela pousa o garfo no prato e pega o telefone. _Irv_ _está_ _puto com as_ _extravagâncias_ _que_ _você_ _quer_ _fazer_ _com_ _a_ _edição_ _desse_ _mês_ _, se prepara!_ — Nigel a avisa por mensagem, a mais velha revira os olhos e larga o celular. 

  
────────────────────

_**Continua...** _


	2. Capítulo 2.

Miranda assim que chegou na Runway foi logo cuspindo exigências para Emily que anotava tudo em seu bloquinho e seguia os passos rápidos de sua patroa. Nigel saiu rapidamente de sua sala assim que viu a editora-chefe passar pelo corredor com a ruiva atrás e seguiu as duas.

Miranda retirou seu sobretudo e o jogou em cima da mesa da segunda assistente que nem ali estava, - provavelmente estaria pegando seu café. Nigel entrou no escritório junto com a editora-chefe e começou a falar sobre o chilique de Irv sobre os gastos do mês.

\- E você acha que eu ligo para isso, Nigel? Ele me dá um milhão por ano para fazer as dozes edições, e acha que é suficiente. - Ela se senta em sua mesa e liga seu notebook.

A segunda assistente, Joyce, chega no escritório e logo entra na sala de Miranda. A garota deixa o copo do _Starbucks_ fumegante em cima do porta-copos e sai. Nigel coça sua testa e olha para a mulher a sua frente.

\- Bom, eu expliquei tudo a ele, mas ele quer conversar com você e eu peço encarecidamente para que você não solte os cachorros em cima dele, senão vai sobrar pra você e para a revista. - Miranda bebe o líquido preto do copo e suspira, pois sabia o que tudo que Nigel estava falando era verdade.

\- Tudo bem, mas ele vai ouvir tiquinho, ok? Agora se me der licença, eu preciso trabalhar. Isso é tudo! - Disse a mulher, Nigel revira os olhos e se retira de sua sala.

▪︎

Em outro bairro de Nova York, precisamente no hospital _Mount Sinai_ , trabalha Andrea Sachs, uma médica-pediatra de trinta anos, recém-divorciada. Andrea é uma médica recém formada e teve a sorte grande de um professor a indicar para esse trabalho em um dos maiores hospitais de Nova York. 

Com a vida corriqueira e com o trabalho que tem, Andrea não tinha tempo para seu casamento e sua ex-mulher, Natalie, uma chef de cozinha. Então, as duas entraram em um consenso e tiveram um divórcio amigável há uns cinco meses. A única briga que o casal teve foi sobre a custódia do pequeno Pim, um shih-tzu branco, que as duas haviam adotado no início de seu relacionamento. No final, Andrea decidiu que para o bem de Pim, ele ficaria com a outra mãe, em Boston. 

O despertador de Andrea tocou exatamente as oito da manhã, fazendo ela abrir rapidamente seus olhos se deparando com o teto branco. _Mais um_ _plantão_ _, Sachs! Bora agir._

Após se levantar, Andrea seguiu para o banheiro, retirou seu pijama e se jogou debaixo da queda d'água gelada de seu chuveiro. Enquanto lavava os cabelos, Andrea pensava o quanto sua vida havia mudado nos últimos cinco meses; depois que se separou de Natalie, ela começou a trabalhar no _Mount,_ ela pôde se conectar ainda mais com seus pais que ainda vivem em Ohio, ela pôde cuidar de si mesma e pôde finalmente olhar para outras pessoas. _Será que_ _Natalie_ _era um atraso na minha vida e eu_ _não_ _havia_ _percebido isso? Argh!_

Depois do banho, ela secou os cabelos e foi em direção ao seu guarda-roupa; Andrea escolheu um vestido larguinho em poá e tênis branco. A médica marchou de volta para o banheiro, fez sua maquiagem e começou a arrumar sua mochila para o plantão que duraria, dessa vez, dez horas. 

Após verificar tudo, Andrea saiu de seu quarto e foi em direção a cozinha, onde pegou uma maçã e foi em direção ao hospital. 

▪︎

\- Barzinho hoje, quem topa? - Sarah se aproxima de seus colegas, Andrea a olha rindo. 

\- Que animação é essa, menina? - Perguntou Pete. - Mas eu topo, meu plantão acaba daqui duas horas! - Comemorou o ortopedista.

\- Topo também! - Disse Vivian, a odontologista. - E a Gi também vai, pois ela é minha mulher e me acompanha em todos os lugares! - Gisele se aproxima da esposa e dá um selinho na mesma. 

\- Eu não sei, gente... Meu plantão acaba só nove da noite e eu provavelmente estarei muito, muito cansada! - Andrea começou com sua desculpa, todos a olham. - Não me olhem assim, vocês sabem muito bem como é um plantão!

\- Sim, nós sabemos. Mas você precisa se animar, mulher! Há quanto tempo você não vê uma buceta? Uns seis meses? - Pete a olha, Andrea gargalha.

\- Parou, são quatro meses. Ok, vamos fazer assim: se eu tiver com pique para beber algo, eu vou até vocês! Combinado? - Andy olha para seus colegas, todos comemoram rindo. 

\- Estão vendo? É só falar em buceta que ela muda de opinião rapidinho! - A pediatra mostra o dedo do meio para o homem.

\- Agora eu preciso ir. Vou atender meus bebês! Até mais tarde, talvez... - Andrea se retira da lanchonete levando sua marmita, ela volta para seu consultório. 

▪︎

A noite havia caído na cidade que nunca dorme e Andrea ainda estava no impasse, se ia ou não até o bar onde seus amigos estavam reunidos. O vazio de seu apartamento estava implorando para que ela saísse e voltasse com alguém para que pelo menos tivesse um pouco de barulho ali dentro.

_Ah, foda-se o_ _cansaço_ _! -_ Ela marchou para o quarto e começou a caçar uma roupa decente. Como estava um pouco frio, Andrea optou por uma blusa branca de mangas, uma calça de jeans claro e um grosso cinto preto. Nos pés, ela calçou o mesmo tênis de sempre, um _all-star_ preto. 

A médica pegou seu celular e sua bolsa; depois de alguns minutos esperando o _Uber,_ ela entrou no carro e o motorista dirigiu até o bar. Após chegar ao destino, Andrea deu o valor correto da corrida e logo pulou fora do carro, entrando no bar. 

\- Olhem quem chegou! - Gritou Pete, que com certeza já estava um pouco alterado, Andrea sorri tímida. 

\- Olá! - Ela se sentou na mesa, a mulher cumprimenta cada um ali. - Uma cerveja, por favor. - Andrea pediu para o garçom que passava por ela, o homem barbudo sorri educadamente para ela e sai indo buscar seu pedido. 

\- O que fez te mudar de ideia, Dra. Sachs? - Gisele pergunta assim que para de sugar o canudo de inox de sua caipirinha, Andrea a olha e ri.

\- Mulheres. Necessito de uma nesse momento! - A médica responde batucando a mesa, seus colegas riem. 

\- Sabia! - Gritou Pete, Andrea sorri. O garçom se aproxima da mesa e deixa uma garrafa de cerveja junto com um copo para Andrea, mais a comanda. 

\- Obrigada, querido! - Sorriu Andrea simpaticamente para o homem barbudo. 

▪︎

Nigel entra na sala de Miranda, se senta nas poltronas dali e olha para a loira. A editora-chefe olha para o diretor de arte e cruza os braços.

\- Que mordomia é essa? - Brincou a mulher, Nigel ri dela. - O que quer, Nigel? 

\- Vamos sair um pouco? Estou precisando ver gente! - Suspirou o careca, Miranda revira os olhos.

\- Vai até lá embaixo e volta; pronto, viu um monte de gente! - Nigel a olha e gargalha. 

\- Vamos, Miranda! Tem um bar aqui perto, vamos beber um pouco, aproveitar... - A editora-chefe revira os olhos, passa as mãos nos cabelos e olha para o seu amigo.

\- Tudo bem, Nigel! Mas eu só fico meia hora, apenas. - Nigel sorri e abraça a loira, que sorri para o homem. 

──────────────────

_**Continua** _ _**...** _


	3. Capítulo 3.

O bar estava bastante movimentado quando Miranda e Nigel chegaram no local. Por conta disso, eles resolveram ficar no bar pois todos os assentos com mesa estavam ocupados. A editora-chefe suspira e pede uma taça de vinho para o bartender, que sorri maliciosamente para a mais velha. 

  
Miranda sorri de canto e leva a mão até seu decote tentando o cobrir, já que o garoto não tirava os olhos dali. Ela respira fundo e olha em volta, seus olhos vão até uma mulher que estava sentada na mesma bancada que ela, só que um pouco distante. Os lábios grossos da outra mulher se curvam em um sorriso tímido, a mesma acena balançando a garrafa verde de cerveja.

A editora-chefe suspira e volta sua atenção para o bartender que já tinha servido sua bebida.

— Obrigada! — Disse Miranda que leva a taça até seus lábios, derramando o líquido em sua boca.

— Eu já volto! — Nigel diz, Miranda o olha ir até um casal e respira fundo. _Ok, eu vim para_ _cá_ _pra_ _ficar_ _sozinha_ _,_ _Nigel_ _Kipling?_

Ela põe a taça de volta na bancada e leva as mãos até suas coxas, esfregando as mesmas.

— Miranda Priestly! — Ela ouviu uma voz masculina atrás dela, a mulher se vira na banqueta e olha para o indivíduo.

— Eu o conheço? — Perguntou Miranda, o homem faz que não.

— Não, mas eu te conheço. Leio sua revista desde que você começou como editora-chefe! Lembro-me muito bem daquela _Playboy_ sua, perfeita. — Ela dá um sorriso sem graça, um pouco incomodada por conta dos olhares que o homem dava para seu decote.

— Ah, sim! Muito obrigada por ler. Runway agradece! Agora eu preciso ir, com licença... — Ela pega sua bolsa e sua taça indo em direção a mulher que não tirava os olhos dela desde que havia chego.

▪︎

— Miranda Priestly... — Sussurrou a mulher, Miranda sorri. 

— Então você me conhece! — Disse a editora-chefe, a outra mulher sorriu. 

— É claro, seu nome está na minha revista favorita. — A mais velha se senta ao lado da mulher, que olha discretamente Miranda dos pés a cabeça. 

— Sua revista favorita? Uau! Mas você não tem nenhum senso de moda. — Disse Miranda sem mais nem menos, a mulher a olha nervosa. 

— É que isso... eu... — Ela gagueja olhando para sua roupa.

— Estou brincado! Está linda. — Miranda leva a mão aos cabelos os colocando para trás deixando a mulher a sua frente sem palavras, Miranda ri. 

— Seria doido dizer que eu estou doida pra beijar sua boca? — Perguntou a mulher, Miranda morde seu lábio inferior e sorri.

— Não sei, me diz você! — A mulher se levanta e segura a mão de Miranda, a levando para os fundos do pub. — Você está doida? — Riu a editora-chefe, a mulher a encosta em uma parede ali e sorri para a mais velha encostando sua testa na dela, a mulher beija a ponta do nariz dela a fazendo sorrir.

Miranda leva suas mãos até a nuca da mulher e umedece seus lábios, a mulher a sua frente agarra sua cintura e logo seus lábios estão conectados, suas línguas entrelaçadas e suas mãos acariciando seus corpos ao mesmo tempo.

— Eu nem te conheço, mulher! — Disse Miranda dando selinhos nos lábios carnudos da mulher a sua frente, à mesma sorri.

— Eu sou Andrea Sachs, muito prazer!   
— As mãos da médica acariciava o bumbum de Miranda, a mesma o aperta. A editora-chefe suspira e morde o lábio. 

— Muitíssimo prazer, _An-dre-ah_! — A mais velha diz com seu sotaque inglês fazendo a médica sorrir. — Eu estou com muito, muito tesão nesse momento. Será que você me acompanharia até minha casa? 

— É claro, Priestly. Está de carro? — Andrea pergunta ainda acariciando o bumbum da mais velha, Miranda faz que sim.

▪︎

Sutis gemidos saíam da garganta de Miranda enquanto ela era beijada no pescoço, lhe causando um arrepio gostoso de sentir. As mãos de Andrea caçaram o zíper da calça de Miranda, e assim que ela o acha, ela abaixou o mesmo e a calça caiu aos pés de Miranda. 

— Por que está vestindo roupas tão difíceis? — Andrea pergunta assim que vê que a mais velha vestia um _body_ , Miranda riu. 

— Eu não sabia que encontraria uma mulher muito gostosa para transar... — A editora-chefe diz enquanto tirava a calça e seus saltos. — Vem! — Ela pega na mão de Andrea e segue com ela até a sala. 

  
Miranda empurra Andrea para o sofá e ela se senta no colo da mais nova. A editora-chefe engole seco sentindo algo duro pela calça que a médica vestia, a mesma a olha e suspira nervosa.

— Não se assusta, por favor! E-eu posso explicar e... — Miranda segura o rosto da mais nova e captura os lábios carnudos de Andrea, que geme sentindo a língua de Miranda na sua.

— Calada. — Sussurrou a mais velha, Andrea a olha fascinada. — Não ligo para isso, e você é perfeita do jeito que é. Isso foi só um toque final que te deram para que você fique mais gostosa ainda! — Miranda sorri para a médica que retribui o sorriso.

— Se eu dissesse para a Página Seis que você me disse coisas fofas, eles jamais acreditariam em mim! — Andrea brinca, a editora-chefe gargalha.

— Isso é verdade. Agora vem cá! — Miranda segura o rosto da mulher e volta a beijá-la. Andrea leva as mãos até os botões do body e desabotoa os mesmos.

Puxando o body para cima, Miranda levanta seus braços e ela mesma termina de retirar aquele empecilho. Andrea olha para os seios esbranquiçados de Miranda e logo os captura com as mãos, em seguida com a boca. A mão de Miranda segue até a nuca de Andrea e se segura, a mais velha se inclina para trás soltando gemidos baixos.

A médica agarra a cintura fina de Miranda e começa a dar chupadas nos seios dela, a mulher geme rebolando sobre o pênis duro de Andrea. — Preciso da sua boca em outro lugar, _An-dre-ah!_

 _—_ E eu preciso desse lugar na minha boca! — A mais nova arrasta o bico do seio da mulher entre seus dentes, a mesma suspira sentindo sua pele se arrepiar na hora.

Andrea se levanta e senta Miranda no sofá; a mais nova retira seus tênis e em seguida seu cinto. A blusa foi retirada em movimentos lentos, fazendo um strip-tease, Miranda sorri dos movimentos da garota. A calça foi retirada do mesmo modo, Miranda suspirou ansiosa para ver o que aquela cueca de compressão guardava.

— Tira... — Miranda passou o pé na coxa torneada de Andrea, a mulher faz que não com o indicador.

Andrea se ajoelha entre as pernas de Miranda, ela beija as coxas geladas da mais velha a fazendo suspirar. Suas mãos seguem até as panturrilhas de Miranda, as acariciando enquanto sobe as mãos até a cintura da mulher. Os polegares de Andy agarram o elástico da calcinha e com a ajuda de Miranda, ela retira a peça vermelha.

A editora-chefe abre as pernas enquanto Andy beijava sua barriga lisa; a mais nova fez uma trilha de beijos até o monte de Vênus de Miranda, ali Andrea deixou mordidas e chupões de leve.

Os lábios de Andrea abocanham a intimidade molhada de Miranda, e enquanto é acariciada pela língua da mulher, a mais velha deixa sua cabeça cair para trás enquanto geme; suas mãos vão até os longos cabelos de Andy, infiltrando seus dedos nas madeixas castanha, os puxando sempre que Andrea sugava o clitóris pulsante.

Uma onda de calor invadiu o corpo de Miranda a fazendo se tencionar e o gemido que ela segurava, foi solto vindo junto com um orgasmo que fez suas pernas tremerem nas costas de Andrea. A mais nova sorri enquanto engolia o suco que saía da intimidade de Miranda. A mesma olha para Andrea e sorri ofegante, suas mãos vão até os braços da mais nova e a puxa para cima.

— Eu estou doida pra te foder, Priestly...  
— A médica sussurra no ouvido da mais velha, que morde o lábio sentindo o hálito quente da outra mulher.

— Por acaso você tem proteção, _An-dre-ah_? — A editora-chefe pergunta enquanto alisa o membro duro pela cueca, Andrea suspira.

— Mais é claro. — Ela se afasta de Miranda e vai até sua bolsa, dali ela retira uma cartela de camisinha.

Miranda sorri maliciosa, Andrea se aproxima dela e dá um tapa em sua coxa a fazendo gemer.

Enquanto Andrea retirava sua cueca, Miranda abria a camisinha cuidadosamente mas ela vacilou com os dedos assim que viu aquela grande coisa sair da cueca. _Puta que_ _pariu_ _! Será que_ _vai_ _caber_ _ou eu_ _só_ _estou exagerando?_

 _—_ Está esperando o que, Priestly? — Andrea pergunta enquanto alisava o pênis, Miranda engole em seco e se aproxima da mais nova.

A editora-chefe morde o lábio inferior ainda olhando o membro que apontava levemente para a direita. Assim que suas mãos alcançaram o membro, ela o acariciou o mesmo em movimentos de vai e vem. Andrea suspira sentindo seu membro ficar ainda mais duro com os movimentos que Miranda fazia.

Após ela pôr a camisinha, Andrea a coloca de quatro no grande sofá e agarra sua cintura. Beijos foram distribuídos pelas costas de Miranda, tapas foram dados no bumbum branco da mulher. E quando o membro de Andrea entrou em contato com a intimidade encharcada de Miranda, a mesma soltou um gemido manhoso sentindo o pênis entrar e sair de sua vagina.

Andrea começou com movimentos lentos até aumentá-los assim que Miranda implorou para que ela socasse forte e duro. Os gemidos de Miranda davam para ser ouvidos pela casa inteira, quiçá pela rua. A mão esquerda de Andrea foi até as madeixas loiras da mais velha, onde ela puxou para que o tronco dela viesse para trás.

O bumbum de Miranda ficou vermelho de tanto tapas que ela pedia e que Andrea — fazendo suas vontades, — dava. Com os ombros no estofado do sofá, Miranda deixou seu quadril bem para cima, para que Andrea pudesse estocar com vontade e sem se cansar.

— M-mais, _An-dre-ah_! — A mais velha implorou em seu sotaque londrino, e Andrea — que descobriu nesse exato momento que amava a voz da editora-chefe, — socou com toda sua força seu membro na intimidade vermelha de Miranda.

Os gemidos de Miranda foram ficando mais altos e escandalosos, ela nunca tinha se excitado tanto em uma relação sexual como está de excitando nesse momento. Sua mão foi em direção ao seu clitóris, seus dedos começaram a acariciar o clitóris inchado e a cada estocada que Andrea dava, mais próximo estava seu orgasmo.

— Isso, isso! Porra, Miranda! — Gemeu Andrea, a mulher sente o corpo de Miranda tremer e logo o seu suco escorre por sua intimidade.

Ao ver que a mais velha tinha chegado ao clímax, Andrea morde seu lábio e despeja seu líquido dentro da camisinha. _Infelizmente_ _!_ — Pensou a pediatra.

Enquanto Miranda se recuperava da transa, Andrea retirava a camisinha cheia de seu membro.

— Onde é o banheiro, Priestly? — Andrea pergunta, ela sorri ao ver Miranda olhar para um ponto fixo. — Priestly! — A mulher chama um pouco mais alto.

— Oi? O banheiro? Fica ali! — A editora-chefe aponta para a segunda porta a esquerda, Andrea seguiu até lá.

▪︎

Depois da terceira rodada, os corpos das duas estavam pedindo arrego, mas nenhuma delas queriam parar. Então, quando deu três e meia da manhã, Miranda chegou ao seu sexto orgasmo da noite. 

A mais velha olha para Andrea que estava retirando a camisinha de seu membro e a jogando no lixo do quarto. Miranda acaricia a barriga lisa de Andrea com o pé, a mulher sorri e agarra o pé da mais velha. A garota distribui beijos do pé de Miranda até seu pescoço, deixando a pele branca dela totalmente arrepiada.

— Eu preciso ir... — Sussurrou Andrea, Miranda solta um gemido insatisfeita.  
— Eu te ligo, sim? Prometo! — Disse a médica olhando na imensidão azul dos olhos de Miranda, a mulher faz que sim e dá um selinho nos lábios de Andrea. 

Após vestir seu robe, Miranda desceu as escadas e acompanhou Andrea até a porta. A mais velha se encosta no batente enquanto observava Andrea calçar seu tênis. 

— Tchau, linda! 

— Tchau, Andrea. — A mais nova sorri e beija o ombro desnudo de Miranda. 

Andrea sai da casa de Miranda e entra no primeiro táxi que para ali na frente. 

───────────────────  
 _ **Continua**_ _ **...**_


	4. Capítulo 4.

_**Um mês depois...** _

  
Andrea olha para Miranda que estava de bruços na imensa cama de seu quarto. A mulher estava ofegante e até um pouco suada, por conta das várias vezes que transou naquela noite. A mais velha sorri para Andrea, que alisava as costas nua de Miranda, a mais nova se aproxima e beija o ombro de Miranda, descendo pelas costas, seu cóccix, seu bumbum; ali ela deixou beijos e mordidas.

Miranda murmurou algo, mas Andrea nem deu confiança e continuou com sua série de beijos, até as dobras da intimidade da mais velha que já estava molhada.

— Sempre pronta para mim né, Priestly? — Andrea pergunta, Miranda mais uma vez murmura que sim. Então, a mais velha inclina seu quadril e Andrea abocanha com seus lábios a vagina de Miranda.

A mulher geme baixinho enquanto sente a língua da garota em sua entrada, que entrava e saía. Logo ela sentiu os longos dedos de Andrea, que tomou lugar de sua língua e começou a meter em Miranda. Sua respiração foi ficando mais e mais ofegante, ela rebola nos três dedos de Andrea e logo seu clitóris foi pego por lábios macios, sugando-o com cuidado pois ainda estava um pouco sensível.

Por conta disso, Miranda com a voz manhosa, geme e pede mais sucção em seu ponto pulsante. A editora-chefe afasta a cabeça de Andrea e se vira, deixando sua intimidade totalmente exposta para a garota. A mesma sorri e beija toda a boceta, ainda movimentando seus dedos.

— Eu quero seu pau, _An-dre-ah_... — Pediu ela manhosa, Andrea sorri mordendo o lábio e dá um tapa na coxa de Miranda com a mão livre.

— Pede direitinho, Priestly! — Sussurrou a garota no ouvido dela assim que subiu um pouco, Miranda suspira sentindo os beijos que Andrea deixava em seu pescoço.

— Mete seu pau em mim, por favor... Eu faço tudo o que você quiser, sim? Deixo você me amarrar, me bater... — Miranda diz desesperada, Andrea sorri e retira seus dedos da intimidade da mulher, a mesma geme baixinho.

— Gostei! — A garota segura o rosto de Miranda e começa a dar beijos nos lábios da mulher, a mais velha segura a nuca de Andrea e logo sua língua estava na boca da médica.

Andrea sugou o lábio de Miranda separando do beijo, a mais velha sorri para ela e estica sua mão, pegando no pênis já duro de Andrea. Enquanto a palma da sua mão acariciava a glande, Andrea deixava sua cabeça enterrada no pescoço suado da mais velha.

— Porra, Priestly! — A mais nova gritou assim que sentiu os movimentos ficarem mais rápidos, Andrea geme e aperta os olhos, tentando não gozar.

— Se for para gozar, tem que gozar em mim... — Miranda sussurra no ouvido dela, ela deixa um beijo no lóbulo de Andrea.

A médica logo tira a mão de Miranda de seu pau e fica entre as pernas da mulher, ela agarra as coxas dela a puxando para perto. Andrea segura seu pênis na base e começa a esfregar a glande na entrada da intimidade e no clitóris de Miranda, a mesma suspira e logo começa a rebolar sob a glande.

Andrea logo introduz seu pau na entrada de Miranda e começa a se movimentar devagar, mas como sua parceira queria mais que isso, Miranda logo pede para que ela comece a meter forte e duro, e assim a mais nova faz.

Enquanto se apoiava na cabeceira acolchoada, Andrea estocava rapidamente. As mãos de Miranda agarravam o bumbum de Andrea, a ajudando com os movimentos. Sempre que Andrea voltava para os movimentos lentos, a mais velha deixava a marca de sua mão no bumbum de Andrea, que voltava rapidamente para os movimentos que a mais velha gostava. Os gemidos de Miranda estavam altos, e ela não estava nem aí para o horário. _Que se fodam todos os vizinhos!_

Andrea volta a agarrar o rosto de Miranda e volta a beijar os lábios rosados de sua mulher, que retribui com todo tesão do mundo. Logo os movimentos de Andrea cessaram, pois sentia que seu orgasmo estava se aproximando. Miranda sentiu sua intimidade pedir por mais, mas ela acompanhou a mais nova pois sentiu seu corpo tencionar e logo sentiu o líquido quente de Andrea escorrer por sua boceta.

Ofegante, Andrea se retirou dela e beijou seu rosto, têmpora e seu pescoço. A mais velha a agarra colocando uma perna entre as da mais nova.

— Descansa, linda... — Andrea alisa os cabelos longos da mais velha, Miranda faz que sim.

— Você vai ficar hoje ou vai ir embora assim que eu dormir? — Miranda pergunta já reclamando, pois sempre que elas ficavam juntas, Andrea ia embora assim que ela dormia.

A mais nova sorri e beija os cabelos dela. — Vou ficar, te prometo! Agora descansa.

▪︎

Por conta do cansaço, Miranda acordou por volta das dez e vinte. Ela abriu seus olhos e olhou em volta, procurando Andrea. Ao ver que não tinha ninguém, ela logo fez um beicinho e suspirou. Puta da vida, a mais velha se levanta e veste se robe, ela desce as escadas procurando seu celular para poder ligar para Andrea, que aparentemente descumpriu sua promessa.

Assim que Miranda alcança o celular que estava na mesinha de centro, Andrea entra na sala com uma bandeja. — Ei, Priestly! — Lhe sorriu Andrea, a mais velha a olha e suspira aliviada.

— Eu pensei que você tinha ido embora! — O biquinho retorna para seus lábios, Andrea abre ainda mais seu sorriso e põe a bandeja na mesinha de centro.

Ela abre os braços para Miranda, a mais velha a agarra. — Eu jamais iria embora depois de prometer, minha linda!

— Mesmo? — Andrea faz que sim e beija a têmpora de Miranda, que sorri de canto. — Oh, Deus! Acho que estou me apaixonando...

Andrea a olha nervosa, Miranda morde levemente seu lábio a olhando. — O que foi? Você não sente o mesmo por mim? Desculpe, eu... — A editora-chefe sai do abraço e cruza seus braços se afastando de Andrea.

— Ei, calma! Eu não disse nada. E eu... eu acho que também estou apaixonada! Só não sabia como dizer, para mim pra você era só sexo... — Miranda a olhava fixamente, ela volta para perto de Andrea e logo a beija.

— No início sim, mas eu fui me apegando... Nunca aconteceu isso! E você nem me conhece direito, eu nem te conheço direito. Meu Deus, isso é loucura! — Miranda começa a surtar, ela se senta no sofá e logo Andrea a acompanha.

— Fica calma, vai ficar tudo certo, sim? Vamos fazer o seguinte: tiramos um momento para nos conhecer melhor, vamos sair e vamos para encontros, para podermos ficar que nem duas bobas se olhando e se beijando a cada segundo... — A mais velha riu do jeito que ela falava, gesticulando. Que linda!

— Encontros, é? Gostei disso! — Andrea sorri e dá um selinho nela. — Faremos assim, Andrea!

— Perfeito! — Elas sorriem. — Vamos tomar café da manhã agora?

──────────────────  
 _ **Continua...**_


	5. Capítulo 5.

Assim que Miranda entra na Runway, todos seus funcionários começam seus trabalhos em vez de ficarem fofocando, coisa que a editora-chefe sabia que eles faziam pois ela já foi um deles há anos atrás na Runway Francesa.

Depois de jogar suas ordens nas costas de Emily e Joyce, a mulher se senta em sua cadeira e pega seu café fumegante, retira a tampa de plástico e bebe o líquido preto. Após pôr o copo em cima da mesa, sua mão foi em direção aos seus óculos de grau dentro da bolsa e logo ela o retira da capa, o colocando em seu rosto.

O computador foi ligado e a partir dali, ela começou a trabalhar na edição nova da revista. Depois de horas trabalhando sem interrupções de suas assistentes, ela escuta a voz de um garoto discutir com Emily, dizendo que ele não podia entrar.

Miranda revira os olhos e se levanta, assim que ela sai, ela dá de cara com um grande buquê de rosas nos braços do adolescente.

— O que está acontecendo aqui, Emily?   
— A mais velha pergunta cruzando os braços.

— Senhora, eu tenho uma entrega para você, e a pessoa que encomendou disse que é para entregar nas suas mãos. — Emily põe as mãos no rosto assim que ouve o menino chamar Miranda de "senhora".

— E quem mandou? — Miranda pergunta sem paciência para lenga-lenga.

O garoto olha no papel e volta a olhar para a mulher a sua frente. — Andrea Sachs.

— Andrea? — Miranda dá um leve sorriso e se aproxima do garoto pegando o buquê. Ela cheira as rosas e vê um cartão entre as flores. Miranda assina o papel de recibo. — Obrigada, criança. Emily, dê cinqüenta dólares a ele!

— Obrigado, senhora. — O garoto diz assim que Miranda lhe dá as costas e volta para o escritório. Emily lhe dá um tapa no ombro.

— Não a chame de senhora, ela odeia! — O garoto pede desculpas e alisa o ombro. 

▪︎

Miranda põe o buquê em cima da mesa e retira o bilhete que tinha seu nome escrito em letra estranha, estilo de médico. _Óbvio_ _, letra de_ _Andrea_ _!_ — Miranda sorri e abre o bilhete. 

_"Oi, linda!_ _Gostou_ _das_ _flores?_ _Espero_ _que_ _sim._ _Então_ _,_ _você_ _gostaria_ _de ir jantar_ _comigo_ _hoje? Me ligue se a resposta_ _for_ _sim. Beijos, A.S."_

A mais velha sorri e rapidamente pega seu telefone, discando o número que ela estava começando a gravar em sua mente. No terceiro toque, a voz de Andrea ecoou em seu ouvido. 

— Andrea Sachs. 

— Eu sei! — Miranda sorri e olha toda boba para as flores, ela conseguiu ouvir o sorriso de Andrea do outro lado da linha. 

— Oi, linda! Tudo bem contigo? — Andrea pergunta.

— Sim, estou ótima. E depois das flores, fiquei melhor ainda! Eu amei, Andrea. 

— Fico feliz, Priestly. Então, se está ligando, sua resposta é sim? — A médica morde levemente o lábio inferior.

— É, é sim. — Miranda sorri. — Você me pega em casa?

— Com certeza! 

— Então está marcado. Agora deixarei você cuidar dos seus bebês! — Andrea sorri, elas se despedem. 

Miranda volta a olhar para as flores, ela suspira e chama por Joyce, pedindo um vaso de flores com água. 

▪︎

A editora-chefe estava terminando de calçar seu salto quando ouviu a campainha. Ela se levanta do recamier e deixou que Cara, a empregada, atendesse quem que seja na porta. Ajeitando o vestido azul, ela desce as escadas e logo dá de cara com Andrea, que tinha suas mãos no bolso da calça observando as fotos de um mural que havia ali. 

Miranda pigarreia chamando atenção da mulher, que se vira e sorri ao vê-la. Andrea põe a mão no peito e deixa sua cabeça cair pro lado. 

— Isso tudo é pra mim? — Andrea pergunta se aproximando da mais velha.

— Claro que não. Isso é para mostrar que eu fico maravilhosa de azul! — Miranda segura na mão de Andrea e desce os últimos degraus. 

— E você fica, com qualquer cor ou roupa. Você é maravilhosa de qualquer jeito, Priestly! — A médica beija os lábios pintados de Miranda, que sorri alisando o braço da mais nova. — Oi! 

— Olá, _An-dre-ah! —_ Miranda sussurra, elas roçam seus narizes. — Podemos ir? Aliás, onde vamos? 

— Surpresa, meu bem. Tchau, Cara! — Andrea diz um pouco alto para que a loira possa ouvir da cozinha, Miranda revira os olhos e segue com ela até a porta. 

— Tchau, Sra. Andrea! — Cara diz no mesmo tom, a médica sorri. 

— Ela me chamou de senhora, que maneiro! — Miranda ri e pega seu casaco no armário, logo elas saem. 

▪︎

Andrea para com o carro em frente ao um prédio que parecia abandonado na visão de Miranda. A mais velha olha para a mais nova e faz um bico, a garota sorri e desce do carro abrindo a porta para Miranda.

— O que foi? Você ainda nem viu e já está com essa cara. Vem, Priestly! — A médica estende a mão para a editora-chefe, a mesma entrelaça seus dedos nos da outra. 

— Espero que eu não me arrependa, Andrea. — A garota revira os olhos e elas seguem até um grande portão, Andrea abre e logo elas sobem para o terraço do prédio. 

Ao saírem do elevador, as duas são de cara com um recepcionista. Andrea dá seu nome e logo o garoto as levam até uma das mesas, que eram ao ar-livre e era iluminado por extensões de luzes. Miranda sorri ao ver tudo. 

— Viu? Eu sabia que você iria gostar! — Andrea puxa a cadeira de madeira para a mulher se sentar, ela se senta em seguida. 

— É encantador! — A mais velha põe sua bolsa na outra cadeira, Andrea sorri olhando para ela. 

Logo o garçom trouxe o cardápio e a carta de vinho, elas escolheram rapidamente suas refeições e o vinho que beberiam. Enquanto esperavam, elas tomavam margeritas de limão. Miranda olhava nos olhos da mais nova enquanto dava goles de sua bebida, Andrea sorri e cora fazendo a mulher rir. 

— Ficando envergonhada com um olhar, meu bem? — Miranda pergunta pousando a bebida na mesa.

— Você não sabe o que seu olhar causa em mim, Priestly. — Disse Andrea agarrando a mão da mais velha, ela alisa os dedos finos de Miranda. 

— Tipo o que? — Miranda apoia seu queixo em sua mão, Andrea morde levemente o lábio e suspira. 

— Sabe quando você vê uma coisa muito, muito linda e lhe dá um negócio dentro de você, seu coração fica quentinho? É assim que me sinto. — A médica bebe sua bebida. — Você me deixa com borboletas no estômago, Priestly!

Miranda sorri e se aproxima da mais nova, beijando os lábios gelados dela. — Você está linda! — A mais velha diz acariciando o braço da mulher. 

— Não mais que você, linda. — Elas riem. — Estamos muito melosas hoje, não acha? 

— Muito! — Miranda ri. 

▪︎

— Ok, eu confesso que vi sua _Playboy!_ Eu tinha uns dezesseis, quinze anos... — Andrea leva a taça aos lábios e dá os últimos goles. 

— Meu Deus, eu não acredito. Então, você tem um tipo de _crush_ em mim desde sua adolescência? — Miranda gargalha pondo as mãos no rosto. 

— Sim! E agora eu estou namorando minha _crush_ e está sendo maravilhoso.   
— Andrea sorri, Miranda a olha mordendo o lábio.

— Namorando, é? Eu não fui pedida em namoro por ninguém! — Andrea abre a boca incrédula, Miranda gargalha jogando a cabeça para trás. 

— Você quer ir comprar uma aliança nesse momento, Priestly? Porque eu vou e ainda te peço em namoro no meio da rua! — Diz a médica já um pouco alterada por conta da bebida, Miranda a ri.

— Ah, é? Quero só ver! — Miranda bebe seu vinho, Andrea sorri e se levanta. 

— Garçom, a conta, por favor! — A mais nova chama o homem que estava na mesa do lado, Miranda arregala os olhos. 

— Espera, você está falando sério? — Miranda a segura pela mão, Andrea a olha. 

— Por que? Achou que eu estava brincando? — A mais velha faz que sim. — Não estou, Priestly! 

───────────────────  
 ** _Continua..._**


End file.
